Heart of the Giant
by Erianna
Summary: My first attempt at a story. Before the events of ESB, Luke finds himself captured by Darth Vader.
1. Chapter 1 Into the Fire

Chapter 1 - Into the Fire

He stared out of his cockpit window, not knowing what he saw, nor caring to understand. Outside was darkness and cold, broken by only occassional glimmers of light from distant and pale stars. He should have been protected from this void through the thin metal that stood between them as a barrier, yet it was there, inside of him. The same darkness, cold, and feeling of loss pervaded his consciousness, and chased him down the hallways of his thoughts. No matter what he did, he could not shake the feeling of dread and anguish that had been there for the past two months.

Luke Skywalker sighed, and tried through a pure act of the will to return his thoughts to the present. It was no easy task. There had always been a feeling of loneliness in Luke's heart, as if part of him were missing. After the death of his Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru, that hole inside of him had become bigger, with only Ben to keep it from consuming him. Then, Ben had been taken from him, snatched by the claws of Vader and sent to who-knows-where as he vanished before Luke's eyes. With him vanished the last person Luke could consider family.

The hole had become a rift, and Luke had nothing to fill it with, except a busy schedule and a purpose. Luke would volunteer for extra duties, and work furiously to stay busy. Yet there came a time every day, if only in the time it took him to fall asleep, when Luke was forced to stop and think. He had never thought in his wildest dreams that thinking could be so painful. Only eighteen, he had his whole life before him – a life which promised to be full if struggle, pain, and death. He had destroyed the Death Star and saved countless lives, yet how many had died by his actions? How many widows would live without their husbands? Even though Ben had not taught him much of the force, Luke had felt every single death aboard the Death Star like a stab of pain. At first he forgot it in his joy and relief, but time continues to wear away at open wounds which are not easily closed. He could not forget; all that remained was to remember.

To leave the base he would do anything, or at least, so had he thought. The reality of being faced with hours of travel time trapped in his cockpit with his thoughts was becoming overbearing. If only he could scout his target quickly and return, he could continue his haunted life, resting so firmly on the depths of his inner strength that had been forged rapidly through death and conflict.

"How's the scope look?" Luke queried of his astronomical droid. The little thing beeped mechanically in the negative, a sound so unlike the whimsical tones Artoo produced. Artoo was safely back at the base, assisting Leia.

Leia – his light in the darkness, his star in the night.

Suddenly the droid began beeping again speedily. Luke glanced quickly at his HUD screen, and quickly saw what lay before him. Instantly as his eyes caught sight of the vessel that had caused such a commotion, his expression turned to one of disbelief, and then anguish. Coming out of his shock, Luke muttered a curse under his breath as he reacted, moving his hands rapidly along the controls.

They had told him it was going to be a frigate! A lone, small frigate, hypering in! Observe it and get out of there, they said. No one had said anything about THIS.

There was no frigate. A squad of TIE fighters had just appeared from around the nearest planet, and was approaching. On the edge of his scanners Luke detected a capital warship approaching lackadaisically. Luke's hands danced over the controls as he skillfully steered his ship beyond and away, trying to put as much distance between him and his attackers. Luke quickly ordered his droid, "Plot a course!" It mattered little anyway, he wasn't going to be able to shake the fighters long enough to enter hyperspace.

One came around from behind him, firing rapidly trying to hit Luke's X-wing as it danced before him. Luke banked as hard as his nimble craft would allow, which was more than the TIE pilot could do. Pushing his craft to the limit, Luke came out of his maneuver with a shot at the TIE, and fired. It exploded in a brilliant ball of light, but Luke didn't dare catch his breath in relief. He had now only one proton torpedo left, and there were more TIE fighters closing fast. He was facing them now, and Luke raced towards them nearly headlong, before diving quickly as they fired upon him. Two fighters now dived with him, and Luke put his craft into a wild spin to make it a more difficult target.

Pulling out of the dive, he was confronted with a TIE directly ahead of him. Luke fired quickly, and scored another kill. To gain the shot had required staying relatively steady for long enough to take a clear shot. The TIE's behind him availed themselves of the opportunity by firing upon him. His shields absorbed the first shot easily, but the second caught his droid. Over his comm, Luke heard the droid scream out before static claimed the line.

He'd hold out, Luke told himself, and then when he got back to his base he'd have Wedge paint all those TIE's on his X-wing's side, to decorate the Death Star already residing there. At that moment, Luke almost wished to cover his painted trophy on the X-wing's side. Certainly the TIE's in pursuit would not take kindly to the symbol!

The whole craft shook as another laser bolt crashed against the shields, brining them dangerously low. Grimacing, Luke killed his engines quickly, and rolled left, only to gun it and swing back around in a loop. He fired at the nearest TIE with his last torpedo. It tore apart the TIE, and sent its twin companion reeling away with obvious signs of damage. Luke fired with his lasers at the second TIE, and it too met its fate.

Now another TIE began to approach Luke, and the others suddenly backed off. Luke was puzzled, but glad for the odds. The TIE approaching his was of an irregular design, and Luke could almost swear he caught sight of hyperdrive modifications on it before he took evasive maneuvers. The other pilot was good, and stayed on Luke's tail. His TIE was obviously not outdone by the X-wing's superior maneuvering. This would be tough.

"Use the force Luke." That voice...in his head...it was Ben. Before Luke had heard him at the Battle of Yavin, and he had helped him then. He didn't understand how, but Luke trusted that Ben was in a way speaking to him.

And that was all the time Luke had for musing. He stretched out, navigating without aid of the computer. His flight stick became part of his hand, as Luke stretched out to the other TIE, to feel what the pilot was going to do next.

And then he was thrown back! It was like hitting a wall, something that had never happened to Luke before. It shocked him so much that for a split second he lost his focus, and a laser from the TIE struck him and depleted the remnant of his shields.

Gritting his teeth, Luke returned his focus to his opponent. It was just the two of them in that great big void, like lost children wandered too far away from home. They came at each other headlong and fired. The panel in front of Luke crackled, and he had to move his hand quickly to quell the burst of flame that arose. A red light flashed on dying control panel indicating his lasers were no longer functioning. He looked around desperately for his attackers, expecting at any moment to be destroyed. Yet the other fighter also appeared damaged! Smoke was pouring out of its engines.

Luke looked around him quickly, and spotted the nearest planet. He thought he could limp his way there before the capital ship could approach, as long as he didn't pick up any new TIE fighters on his tail. Then...goodness knew what.

As he headed towards the planet, Luke could sense the problems in the modified TIE fighter he had fought. It was not very stable for sure, and the pilot didn't seem inclined to stick around and wait for the capital vessel to come to its rescue. Instead, it chugged along to the planet behind Luke. Luke quickly secured his lightsaber, in case he was forced to fight once he crashed onto the planet. Assuming he survived.

The clouds of the planet's atmosphere came none too soon and yet far too soon for Luke. His craft would hold out, but could he manage the landing? Luke fought with his flight stick for control as the land approached faster and faster, and tried to slow his descent.

"Stretch out through the force."

Luke did, feeling the ship and the ground and everything in between. He closed his eyes, and tried to slow the ship down with his mind as well. He felt the ground come closer and closer, felt himself slow down, and then everything shook and heaved around him, and there was only blackness in his mind.

When Luke recovered himself, he was bent over the dashboard of his fighter, surrounded by smoke and the ruins of his fighter. Sitting up, his vision blurred, and as his hand went to his head he discovered a large gash. He was sore all over, but Luke was thankful he seemed to have suffered very few other injuries. For such a horrific crash it was surprising, but the force had protected him.

Now he had to deal with survival. Luke grabbed his supplies of ration bars and water. They would last him for awhile, but the more pressing need was finding somewhere to hide on the planet before the Imperials came and found him, and then finding some way to get off the planet and back to his base. The last one would be far harder.

Luke carefully stepped forward into the juggle growth surrounding his crash site. He winces as he placed his weight down upon his foot. Telling himself the pain and stiffness would go away, Luke continued on. There was no particular direction to head in. Luke saw that to his left a ways away the land began to rise above him, and chose to stay far away from there. He would be too exposed anywhere that open, instead he needed to find the darkest lowest place on the planet and stay there.

As Luke walked forward, he thought he heard a twig crack behind him. Luke stopped dead in his tracks, concentrating with what little force skills he had. 'Any ideas Ben?' Luke thought, but there was no reply from his teacher. A strange sensation ran down Luke's spine, and he shivered despite the heat of the day. Without a second thought, his hand went to the lightsaber upon his belt, and he spun around to face the intruder.

No one was there. Luke tried to quiet his heavy breathing and listen. He could detect nothing; it was just his imagination playing tricks on him. Luke turned back around, and his blood froze.

A large black figure was blocking his path like a wraith. A blood red lightsaber protruded from the beings hand, pointed menacingly towards Luke. He knew who it was from the many holovids he had seen, but still Luke was shocked.

"Vader." He said, his voice throbbing with anger. Here was the man who had taken away not only his father, but his teacher.

"The force is strong with you, young Skywalker." Vader hissed back, pacing forward slowly.

Luke stood his ground, and ignited his own lightsaber. He barely knew how to use the weapon, and it felt like a clumsy tool in his hands. "What are you doing here?" Luke asked, almost breathlessly.

"It appears we shot each other down." Vader stated, "You skill as a pilot is impressive. Your father would have been proud."

Those words renewed the anger in Luke. Here the black monster could talk so calmly about the man he had killed, "If you hadn't killed him." Luke came closer to Vader slowly, his lightsaber ignited and ready.

"A bold move," Vader responded, "but a foolish one. You cannot hope to win."

"You'll pay for my father's death." Luke told him, his eyes flashing.

"Revenge in not befitting of a Jedi." Vader answered cynically, "Or are you not so  
weakened by their teachings?"

Luke tried to calm himself as his anger continued, "I'll never turn to the darkside." Luke himself took the initiative, and attacked Vader before he could respond. Vader seemed surprised at the boy's boldness at first, yet quickly composed himself and blocked Luke's blade with ease. He slashed at Luke, who barely managed to block the simple blow as he frantically tried to learn to fight with the unfamiliar weapon. The small training droids whose lasers he had parried were nothing in comparison to a Sith Lord.

"You are weak." Vader taunted, "Don't make me hurt you. Give yourself up." For a response, Luke tried to slash at Vader again, but Vader easily side stepped and stabbed towards Luke, grazing his rib cage. Luke grimaced and pulled back quickly, while Vader calmly stepped closer to him as Luke retreated.

Luke looked up from himself to Vader, shaking slightly but holding his ground. He tried to attack again, but Vader's blade met his with tremendous force, and it was thrown from his grasp. Luke jumped back and tried to grab it desperately, but it flew threw the air to Vader's hand. "You've grown stronger, boy, but you still have a lot to learn." Luke's lightsaber was hooked tightly on Vader's belt.

Luke glared angrily, seeing his father's lightsaber in the possession of his killer, "You've won Vader. Get it over with."

"As you wish." Vader said mechanically, stepping forward with his lightsaber before him. Luke closed his eyes and tried to focus on the force for his last moments. He heard Vader's steps and felt his presence come closer, but then Luke's ears caught the sound of Vader's lightsaber deactivating.

As Luke snapped his eyes open, Vader grabbed his hand roughly and placed a handcuff over him. Luke tugged away instantly and resisted him, but Vader used his grip on Luke's one shackled hand and pulled him closer towards him, where he grabbed him roughly. The man in black was much larger, and easily pinned Luke, succeeding in handcuffing the rebel's hands behind his back. That done, Vader gave him a shove forward.

"Walk." He told him tersely.

"What do you want with me?" Luke asked without moving, rather confused.

"You to move." Vader answered tersely.

Luke felt another hard shove to his back, but didn't budge, "Why haven't you killed me yet?"

For a minute all Luke could hear was Vader's mechanical breathing. Finally, he answered, "I have no wish to kill you. I don't suggest you give me one."

Luke saw no other option, and seeing Vader would say no more, walked forward. Lacking even a lightsaber, he really couldn't contend with Vader. Short of throwing a tantrum and hurling himself on the ground, Luke saw no way to delay his forced march.

As if knowing his silent musings, Vader prodded Luke in the back again, "Do not cause me troubles, child."

"Where are we heading?" Luke inquired hesitantly.

"To signal to my ship our exact location on the planet." Vader returned calmly.

"Then why are we heading back towards my ship?" asked Luke, perplexed.

"My ship's comm was destroyed and I need the parts from yours." Vader hissed, pushing Luke forward again. Luke continued walking, almost afraid to think for fear Vader would hear his thoughts. Yet in the back of his mind, he pondered. Vader would not be able to signal his ship for some time yet, and Luke would try every way he could to slow him down.

It was not a long walk back to the remnants of Luke's crashed ship. The smoldering ruins did not look too hopeful, but Vader was undeterred. He pushed Luke to the ground, and began inspecting the ship's control panel.

Luke eyed him carefully, wondering just how much attention the Sith lord was paying. He silently shuffled further away, and waited for a response from Vader. There was none. Wonderingly, Luke did the same thing again, and still Vader didn't react. Taking a big breath, he jumped to his feet to charge away. And just at that moment, Vader spun around and punched Luke hard in the ribs, sending him flying back as if he'd been hit by a wall.

Luke was left on his back, gasping for air. Vader towered above him, "Do not fight me." Luke had no air in his lungs to make a reply, and Vader returned to his work, leaving Luke to slowly get up. So much for that idea.


	2. Chapter 2 Visions of the Past

Chapter 2

It had begun to rain, and the constant drizzle did little to raise Luke's spirits. The gash on his forehead had turned into a constant throb on his consciousness, he was soaked from head to foot, and by far the worst of his problems, he was being dragged through the jungle by Darth Vader.

A few hours before, Luke would have laughed at the thought of his present scenario, crossing it off as impossible and ludicrous. After all, Vader was a thought more than a real person in the minds of most people. He was merely a scary figure to weave into ghost stories in the barracks when rookie pilots were left to their own devices at night. All the malice and evil of the Empire was condensed into one big black suit and shown off in holovids readily available to anyone connected to the Galactic Databanks. He was _not_ supposed to be a living, breathing entity who could march through the jungle with his firm black glove wound around Luke's arm.

Yet whether or not Luke's mind allowed for his tangible state, Vader was there, and in charge to boot. "What do you want from me?" Luke asked tiredly, still perplexed why his captor had not yet conducted his execution.

Vader came to a dead stop, and his grip on Luke's arm strengthened painfully. As he turned his mask to fix his unchanging gaze from behind his mask on Luke, the only sound that could be heard was the rhythmic hissing of his breath. Luke immediately regretted asking the question.

"I told you to stop asking questions, _boy_." Vader growled. Intense pain began to shoot through Luke's forehead that quickly spread. Luke collapsed to his knees, gasping. His reprieve came a moment later as Luke's downcast eyes caught the swirl of Vader's cloak as he moved away. The pain dissipated, and Luke slowly managed to sit up.

Vader stood a few feet in front of him, watching him impassively, "A transport will arrive within the hour to return us to my ship."

Luke nodded sullenly, afraid to make any more questions or comments. Vader remained standing in front of Luke, motionless, as the minutes slowly ticked away. Luke gradually shifted uncomfortably as he realized several sharp rocks were underneath him. 

His thoughts at that moment were in a tangle. Confusion and fear clouded his mind, while a growing sense of hate slowly grew at the back of his mind. It seemed perfectly natural to hate the man who had killed his father and teacher, and who had put him in this situation. Vader was a monster who possessed no moral reserve. Luke knew that if he had his lightsaber he would try to kill Vader without restraint, by any means.

But a Jedi was called to higher standards, wasn't he? He wasn't supposed to let his hate get in the way. Yet...wouldn't it be a good thing if he killed Vader? Why could everyone else hate the Empire, and not him?

Luke closed his eyes and sighed. "Ben..." he called out through the force, trying to contact his old teacher who had managed to communicate with Luke despite being dead. In his most desperate times, he had heard his voice. Either that or Luke was going crazy.

"Who's Ben?" Vader's thunderous voice broke into Luke's focus, and called him back to reality. The binders at Luke's wrists hurt him as he jerked suddenly, opening his eyes.

"How..." he began, but Vader raised his hand up quickly to cut him off.

"Your thoughts are open to me Jedi. Who is Ben?"

Luke shifted uncomfortably again. He didn't want to answer, but neither did he want Vader to hurt him again. "Kenobi," he mumbled finally, not looking Vader in the eye (or where his eyes should have been under the mask), "Ben Kenobi."

Vader let out an inhuman hiss, and Luke could feel the air around him grow tense. The hatred and anger in Vader's heart surged, transmitting itself through the force.

"He's dead." Vader stated with finality, "And were he alive you would be a fool to count on his help. He lied to his friends and betrayed them."

"What do you know!" Luke demanded angrily, "At least he didn't- ahhhhh!"

Intense pain erupted in Luke's head again, as Vader demonstrated his displeasure at his outburst. Luke fell to the ground again in the intense pain, his anger evaporating in the overbearing pain.

Vader strode closer to the downed rebel pilot, "More than you know."

When Vader finally stopped the pain, Luke had to lie still, as a myriad of colours flashed before his eyes. He was too weak to move again, and there didn't seem to be much point. Instead he let himself drift away, only half aware of his surroundings.

Finally, he felt rough hands grab his arms and pull him to his feet. Groaning, he collapsed to the ground at once, and a swift kick was delivered to his side with a sickening thud. "I instructed you to take him gently!" That...that was Vader's voice. Why did he care?

As Luke opened his eyes, a trooper collapsed to the ground beside him, obviously dead, and he felt a wave of fear from the other stormtroopers. His mind was too foggy to understand what had happened, and he let himself be led to the waiting shuttle.

His treatment from then on was far less painful, and Luke drifted out of consciousness. He didn't know how long he drifted, until Luke gradually began to wake up. Carefully he opened his eyes halfway, staring at the ceiling above him. It didn't look familiar... Where was he?

Captured! Luke sat up with a start as the memory came back to him suddenly. He was on an Imperial vessel, with Vader! The sudden action brought Luke fully back to reality, and his head pounded fiercely. Groaning, he lay back down slowly. 'Ben, please.' Luke begged silently.

"I'm here Luke," came a soft voice. Luke forced his eyes open once again, and was shocked at what he saw. The shimmering figure of Ben Kenobi stood beside him, gazing at him with concern.

"Ben!" Luke called joyfully, rising.

"Keep your strength Luke," Ben told him, motioning for him to stay down, "You're going to need it. I've come to tell you you're in a lot of trouble."

Luke couldn't resist rolling his eyes, "I've noticed."

"More than you know." Ben answered, his voice laced with seriousness and a sense of urgency. Luke winced, remembering the last person who had said those exact words to him. However, Ben was not done, "Vader isn't going to kill you; he's going to keep you alive so he can train you to be a Sith."

"A Sith..." Luke repeated, turning the word over in his head. He snapped out of his revere suddenly, "But I won't turn to the darkside!"

Obi Wan nodded at Luke's fervour. Even with the time Luke had spent with the rebellion under his belt, he was still very much a naive farm boy. "I know you won't Luke. Vader will play many tricks, but you must control your anger. I will not always be able to help you. Vader would sense if I contacted you when he was near."

Luke closed his eyes miserably, "Ben, I just feel so awful about everyone I killed on the Deathstar, and now I'm really loosing control with Vader. I want to hate him for everything he's done."

"You must have control, Luke!" Ben urged, his voice becoming more intense, "Show that you're better than him but not giving in to hate." He placed his see-through hand on Luke's shoulder, "And don't feel bad for the Deathstar. Every single person would have been participating in some way in the deaths on billions if the Death Star continued to destroy planets. They were on a battle station in war – they were in the war zone."

Luke nodded slowly, and was silent for a moment. Finally he looked up at Ben, "Why does Vader hate you son much?"

Ben noticeably stiffened, "Another time Luke. For now, practice mediating, it'll make you feel better."

Luke opened his mouth and was about to protest, but Ben disappeared. Getting over his temporary annoyance, Luke closed his eyes and focused. He had been practicing meditating back home with his rebel friends, but it was hard without a teacher.

Yet the force seemed to be with him. He drifted deeper and deeper in meditation, feeling his pains soothed. Then, images began to flash before his eyes, at first too quickly to see. He relaxed and let himself go with the flow, and slowly they began to resolve into clear images. 

Two men in robes like Ben wore stepped out of an elevator and walked towards a woman so beautiful and so like Leia Luke nearly lost control from the shock. "Ani? My goodness, you've grown!" The woman called with her sweet voice.

The younger of the two men appeared slightly flustered, "So have you, grown more beautiful... for a senator, I mean." He answered, blushing a little.

Her voice changed a little under the strain, but she took it in stride, "Ani, you'll always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine." 

The scene blurred, and images spun again. Colours merged, until the resolved into the young man and the woman seated together at a table amid a crowd of aliens. "It must be difficult having sworn your life to the Jedi... not being able to visit the places you like... or do the things you like." The woman said sympathetically.

"Or be with the people I love." The Jedi added, gazing affectionately at her.

Her brow folded in thought, "Are you allowed to love? I thought that was forbidden for a Jedi."

Luke could see the truth in the young man's eyes. He was **very** in love with his companion. He wanted to stay with the image and see what the young man said in response, but it shifted. Once again they were at table together, but this time in a beautiful house, with relaxed smiles on their faces. The Jedi levitated a piece of fruit to cut for the woman., and told her with a half smile, "If Obi-Wan caught me doing that, he would be very grumpy."

Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan Kenobi? **Ben!**

The scene changed to show the young man in somewhere that looked that Tantoine, with pain so sharp it pierced Luke's mind. "One day, I will become the greatest Jedi EVER! I will even learn how to stop people from dying!" he told the pretty woman through the pain, as she tried to comfort him.

Then they were in some sort of chariot, side by side. Once again the woman reminded him so much of Leia. The man and woman appeared to be in trouble, with binders around their wrists. Luke felt a wave of sympathy for them. "Don't be afraid." The Jedi said softly.

"I'm not afraid to die. I've been dying a little bit each day since you came back into my life." She told him, her glowing eyes fixed on him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked in confusion.

"I love you." A wave of emotion passed between the two so sweet that it overrode all their fear.

"You love me? I thought we had decided not to fall in love. That we'd be forced to love a lie and that it would destroy our lives." Longing was in his eyes.

"I think our lives are about to be destroyed anyway. I truly... deeply... love you and before we die I want you to know."

It was all so sweet and serene, and Luke was immersed in their happiness. The images changed and shifted, but the love remained. Then Luke felt a twisting in his stomach; he felt fear seize control.

"Anakin!" the woman's voice cried out in torment.

With a start, Luke awakened from the vision. He was breathless from the startling scenes, feeling if he himself had lived through them. And then two names had been mentioned that he knew. Obi-Wan and Anakin. 

There was not doubt in Luke's mind that he had dreamed about his father when he had been Ben's student. The most joyful part of the realization was knowing he had seen his mother. She was so beautiful! Yet at the end of the vision, she had been in anguish. 

It was too much to take in at once. When he was safe, Luke would analyze everything he had seen, but for now he focused on the present – survival. It was what his father would want. Luke smiled. _His father._ The handsome Jedi Knight he had seen, no longer a simple name.

_Hssssshhh.  
_

The door to Luke's cell snapped open with a whoosh. Before Luke stood the menacing figure of Darth Vader. The deep voice penetrated the room, "Come."


	3. Chapter 3 Clarification

_Thanks for all the reviews, everyone. This chapter took longer to get up, courtesy of internet trouble._

Chapter 3 – Clarification

Luke caught his breath and held it, unwilling to make a sound and join his breath in the mechanical tones of Vader's mask. He briefly closed his eyes to center himself again, to find that calm he had achieved earlier in his visions. Yet now, there was an icy cold wall that barred his way, cutting off all his ways of retreat. It was Vader's presence, Luke realized, that caused his lack of balance. Before the great expanse of darkness, he felt like a little boy staring into a vast empty sea.

Luke opened his eyes a few seconds later, and realized Vader was becoming impatient. Resisting the man in black did not appear a wise option, at least over something trivial. Slowly, reluctantly, Luke rose to his feet, and commanded them to step forward, one after the other. When he neared the door, his progress was suddenly increased as an iron hand wove around Luke's arm and snapped him forward. Vader marched down the hallway at a pace that made Luke jog to keep in step.

Luke had a few moments to cast his eyes around the halls, and saw that they were all grey, sterile, and uniform. Even the blinking control panels that broke up the expanse of grey were evenly spaced in a highly deliberate and unimaginative design. Then he looked ahead, and a premonition suddenly struck him. He was being taken to a training room.

Luke dug his heels into the floor suddenly, trying to cause enough friction with the smooth floor to slow his progress, "You're not training me Vader."

Vader stopped dead, and turned to stare at him for a moment from his superior height. The sound of his breathing remained steady, but Luke was unsure whether he imagined i or it really became more threatening. He shook his head, and tried to think calmly. Vader was only a man, like any other.

"What makes you think you are powerful enough to be worth my time?" Vader asked in a monotone.

Luke was taken aback for a moment, but quickly noticed his surroundings and looked ahead, "This looks suspiciously like we're heading to a training room to me."

"If you show ability, perhaps I'll let you train." Vader said coldly, "Otherwise, I enjoy good sport in a lightsaber duel."

The words danced through Luke's mind, "perhaps I'll let you train." Perhaps, perhaps... What would his fate be otherwise?

"All rebels deserve a miserable death in the eyes of the Empire." Vader told Luke, presumably reading his mind. Luke's eyes flashed in panic, and he hastily tried to build up some mental shield around his mind, to block out Vader.

"Your training is miserably behind, Skywalker," Vader announced in a harsh voice, "The Jedi would never have accepted you into their ranks twenty years ago. You can hide nothing from me."

Luke fought to keep his heart from racing. There was so much he knew that Vader should not know - could never know. The locations of rebel bases, plans of attack, codes, and then... His own personal memories rose over him like a wave. Times spent with Aunt Beru in the kitchen doing his homework, with Uncle Owen learning how to fix his first moisture evaporator, and his first time flying through Beggar's Canyon!

"Such thoughts do not concern me." Vader's voice told him flatly, breaking into his revere. 

Luke's temper flew at the thought of Vader seeing his personal memories. _HIS_ memories, the memories his father should have shared with him; the father Vader had killed.

"Stay out of my mind!" Luke snapped, the anger behind his eyes flashing.

"Your mind is mine, Skywalker." Vader answered possessively.

"You...you..." Luke was trembling with rage. He felt Vader's mind entering his, and felt him probing through his childhood memories. At once, Luke mentally assaulted Vader, summoning all the strength his anger could muster to fling him out of his mind. Luke almost gasped at the power he mustered, while Vader was thrown backwards into a wall with a loud crash. For a moment, the mechanical breathing stopped, and Luke wildly hoped he had killed Vader.

Then he felt his feet pulled out from under him, and everything spun as he flew backwards, landing on his chest with a hard thump. All the air was knocked from his lungs, forcing him to lie there gasping while his vision went spinning. How dare Vader do this to him!

Several stormtroopers had run over, hearing the commotion. Somehow Vader had risen to his feet, and was standing with his hands clasped behind his back in perfect control. "Make our young rebel friend comfortable." He ordered the troopers.

Luke ground his teeth together in anger as the troopers grabbed his arms and dragged him down the hall towards the detention center. While he was still dizzy, the stormtroopers shackled his hands to the wall above his head. "I hate you Vader." He hissed as they left him alone in the silence.

Time passed very slowly, and Luke leaned back against the wall. Slowly as the adrenaline in his system dissipated, Luke's self discipline kicked in. Reckless he might have been, but Luke naturally was not an angry person.

Luke slowly realized with chagrin that Vader had been baiting him, and he had bit at the trap. Everything said had been intended to arouse the righteous anger in Luke that still lingered in the back of his mind. Perhaps Vader had hoped that leaving Luke in a cell would give his anger time to ferment and become more potent. It didn't.

His anger evaporated away, replaced with shame that he had fallen so easily. Luke hung his head, contemplating his own weakness. He was only a naive farm boy who had been cast into a word of wizards and emperors.

"Learn from your mistakes, Luke." Ben's voice in his head admonished him, "I had worse falls in my time."

Luke's eyes flashed open, "Ben?"

Only silence answered him, but the response was just as strong. There was a battle to be fought, and Luke wasn't ready to give up after the first torpedo that crashed into his x-wing's shields.

Shields... There was a place to start preparing for combat. "Teach me Ben." Luke pleaded silently. He closed his eyes, and focused, and felt Ben's mind touch his own, gently, yet do nothing. Luke waited a moment for instruction, but received only encouragement from Ben's presence to go deeper.

Luke took a deep breath, and slipped into meditation. There he lost all sense of time, but whether it happened slowly or quickly, Ben showed him how to raise mental shields to protect his mind. Then Ben suddenly withdrew his contact, and Luke was left alone in the quiet and peace of his own mind. Unbidden, images rose to his mind, and another vision began. Far different from anything he had seen before, the shapes twisted and shifted, and all was dark. Luke grabbed onto the elusive threads, and tried to understand what was happening.

He saw his father sitting beside a little green alien, dressed in Jedi robes. The alien turned towards his father, and said in a thoughtful voice, "Premonitions, premonitions. Hmmmm, these visions you have..."

Hesitantly, his father answered, "They are of pain, suffering, death..."

"Yourself you speak of, or someone you know?" the alien asked inquisitively.

"Someone..." Anakin answered reluctantly.

"…close to you?"

"Yes." Anakin answered carefully. Luke suddenly realized it was his mother who was being discussed.

"Careful you must be when sensing the future, Anakin. The fear of loss is a path to the dark side." the other Jedi told Anakin, his voice full of warning.

His father's face was set with stony determination, "I won't let these visions come true, Master Yoda."

The alien, Yoda, replied with admonishment, "Death is a natural part of life. Rejoice for those around you who transform into the Force. Mourn them, do not. Miss them, do not. Attachment leads to jealousy. The shadow of greed, that is."

"What must I do, Master Yoda?" Anakin asked, fighting to hide his urgency from his voice.

"Train yourself to let go of everything you fear to lose." Yoda answered stoically.

Luke pondered the words, as the visions blurred. Had his father known about his mother's death before it happened? Surely that must have been a terrible burden, and a temptation to the darkside. Yet if Vader had killed his father, surely he had resisted it.

The vision changed again, and he saw his mother in great anguish, and obviously expecting, speaking to his father, " I don't believe what I'm hearing... Obi-Wan was right. You've changed."

Luke's heart broke as he saw her in pain, while he waited for his father to reassure her with words of love. What he heard didn't soothe his anguish, "I don't want to hear any more about Obi-Wan. The Jedi turned against me. Don't you turn against me." Anakin answered, his voice sharp with anger.  
That was all his mother could take before she broke into sobs, "I don't know you any more. Anakin, you're breaking my heart. I'll never stop loving you, but you are going down a path I can't follow!"

Luke snapped out of the vision, breathing hard as his heart raced. He gasped for breath, as he tried to control the emotions he had shared with his parents in the dream.  
He had felt the anguish and despair from his mother, as well as the conflicting hate and love from his father.

And above all, Luke was shattered and confused. What had happened to his father! Had he turned to the darkside?

Yet Luke had always believed that everything happened for a reason, and there must have been an important reason he had seen those visions. Was there something he was supposed to know about his father?

Luke shuddered, remembering how close he was to falling to the dark side. It was like a monster, waiting to snatch him up in its talons and carry him away into the darkness. Yet there was still a stubborn heart left within Luke, and the idea awakened an inner fire.

The darkside couldn't just _take_ him. He had a free will, he could make decisions! A glimmer of hope arose with that stubborn thought. Was joining the dark side a matter of choice, a giving in of the will? Could he remain strong and refuse?

Luke didn't have any longer to think, for the door snapped open, and the guards came to claim him. He was glad to have the pressure removed from his wrists, and rubbed them to bring back the feeling. He expected to be put in binders, but the guards flanked him and led him down the hallways – to a training room.

Vader was fighting with training droids, equipped with lightsabers. The skill he demonstrated made Luke gulp, as he realized there was no way he could match Vader's prowess in battle. In their fight on the planet, Vader had been holding back. "Are you ready to die, Skywalker?" Vader asked, turned towards him as he finished the last droid.

"Death is a natural part of life." Luke answered, quoting Yoda, and smothering his fear in his determination, "I shall rejoice to be transformed into the force."

Vader's ever constant breathing for once faltered, before it resumed its normal course. "You are surprising, young one." Vader answered at last.

"You'll find I'm full of surprises." Luke returned. Silently, he wondered what he had said that had surprised Vader. He felt the giant before him pry into his mind, but Luke's newly prepared mental shields were ready.

"Very surprising." Vader stated, his voice changing to a tone Luke could not identify. Was it pride?

He tossed Luke a lightsaber, which the Jedi nimbly caught. He eyed Vader warily, unsure of what to do. If Vader attacked him, he would have to defend himself or die, yet to fight would put him in danger of loosing control of his emotions.

Before Luke could finish his thoughts and decide on a course of actions, Vader charged him, his blood red blade at the ready. Luke parried his strokes, panting to keep up with Vader's attack.

"The Jedi code weakens you." Vader taunted.

Luke gritted his teeth, but decided to change tactics, and ask Vader the question that was on his mind, "How did you kill my father?"

It was obviously not the question Vader had expected. He took a step back for a moment, "Your father was weak, and constrained himself to the Jedi code. I did the universe a favour by ridding it of a weakling too full of youthful love." Having said his part, Vader launched another assault.

Luke could barely hide his happiness, and could almost feel Vader's puzzlement at his reaction, "Then...then my father didn't turn to the darkside?" Luke asked, shaking with anticipation.

Vader froze in his place, and Luke himself stopped in confusion. Why had Vader reacted so? The lightsaber in Vader's hand deactivated itself.

"Who told you he did!" Vader thundered.

Luke was more then confused, "N..no one." Vader appeared unconvinced, "Look, why should you care, just tell me, please!" Luke told Vader, half berating, half pleading. He needed an answer.

"You would never love your father if you knew the truth, Luke." Vader told him, his voice dropping to a whisper.

Luke tried to avoid cursing in the vilest Huttese he knew, "I'll always love my father, something you'll never understand. I must know, Vader, what happened to my father?" Luke stared at him for a moment, his deep blue eyes pleading where his words left off.

"Luke," Vader answered quietly, "I **am** your father."


	4. Chapter 4 Phoenix

_Sorry for the cliffhanger, I wanted an entire chapter to cover Luke's reaction. I hope I'm not killing you all with too many ROTS flashbacks._

Chapter 4 - Phoenix_  
_

"_Luke, I **am** your father"_

Luke's mind reeled at those words, as he was thrust deeper into the confusion that already gnawed away at his mind. "Don't kid with me Vader, I'm seriously." Luke told the giant weakly, his voice shaking with emotion.

"As am I, _my son_." Vader responded, his voice loosing its sharp edge.

Weakly, Luke closed his eyes. Vader was playing games with his mind again, trying to turn him to the darkside. There could be no other answer! He was being baited by his dreams for his strong hero father that had resided within him all his life.

"Look into your heart Luke, you know it to be true." Vader urged him, breaking the revere, "I did not kill your father, I **am** your father."

Remembering the quiet place in his and, Luke tunneled deeper and deeper, yearning to snatch the truth by its tail and throw it headlong at Vader. He fought to find the calm and peace there that had welcomed him before, and tried to join the flow, waiting for the force to guide him. Surely he had never needed to witness a vision as much as that moment!

Yet all that greeted him was a rising conviction that Vader spoke the truth, and a little voice at the back of his head. _You know he's right. He is your father.  
_

"Nooooo!" Luke shouted at the voice, and his eyes snapped open.

"You cannot deny the truth." Vader snarled at his sudden outburst.

"My father was Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight." Luke snapped, "He was nothing like you!"

"All things change, Luke." Vader answered him, almost mournfully, "Show me now that you are worthy of this hero you claim to be your father. Show me you will not do him shame."

Luke took a deep breath, exhaled slowly, and tossed his lightsaber away, "I will not fight." To confront Vader while he was under such emotional stress would leave the door open to the darkside. Inside, he was aching with confusing and longing, but outside, he remained calm.

"You are unwise to lower your defense." Vader growled, pacing closer. Luke eyed him nervously, but he would not respond. If Vader chose to kill him, at least his anguish would be over. Vader's red blade loomed closer and closer to Luke's unprotected frame, and in one powerful movement, surged forward. Luke closed his eyes and gladly accepted his fate, as Obi Wan had so died.

There was a sharp pain and the blade bit into his flesh, sending fire throughout his right arm and chest. Vader stumbled backwards as he saw his blade strike Luke, surprised the Jedi had not tried to defend himself. The lightsaber in his hand deactivated before it went deep enough into Luke's skin to be a fatal blow. Luke collapsed to the ground in pain, hunched over.

"Foolish child!" Vader yelled, "Are you weak enough to die as Obi Wan."

"No Vader," Luke replied slowly, through teeth clenched against the pain, "I'm strong enough." Things grew blurry as Luke tried to stay on top of the crest of pain, but failed. Before he passed out, he could have sworn Vader had knelt beside him on the floor, with a gentle hand on his shoulder.

When Luke came around, he was lying on his back in the same room he had been left in originally. Large bacta patches lay across his shoulder and chest, and Luke sat up gingerly so as not to pull them away.

Bad idea. The fiery pain tore through his shoulder again, sending a bright parade of colours flashing before his eyes. His hand caught on something behind him, jerking him back down. Great, his left wrist had been left in the custody of a binder, effectively restraining him to the bed.

"It is unwise to move yet." Vader cautioned him, from across the room. Luke's eyes snapped around to catch the black figure, as surprised traced its lines across his face. He closed his eyes in despair. No, not Vader, not then! 'Ben...' Luke called desperately.

"I have told you before, Luke, Ben is dead. That is another truth you must accept." Vader told him plainly.

Luke winced, and tried to restore his newly acquired mental shields. However, he was exhausted, and the trauma of the past events had thrown him into a mental state where he could not easily use his light side powers.

"Have you accepted yet that I am your father?" Vader queried, after a moment of silence.

Once again, the voice in the back of his head was there, nagging at him. _He tells the truth. He is your father. _

_  
You're the son of a sith.  
_

_You're the son of a murderer. _

You're the son of a monster.

_You are the son of evil._

Luke's only reply was to hang his head, and close his eyes. It told Vader all he needed to know.

"You could become as powerful as I, Luke." Vader told him, his voice laced with persuasion.

Thinking back to his dreams of flying away from his old life on Tantoine with his father aboard a starship, everything seemed so hollow. To think that his entire life he had wanted nothing more than to be with his father, and now he would do anything to have never known who he was.

"We can make new dreams, child. Together we could rule the galaxy as father and son." Vader continued.

"I...I don't want power." Luke whispered, "I only want a simple life."

"You cannot avoid your destiny Luke. You were chosen by the force, you were born to be great." Vader told him firmly.

Luke shut his eyes tightly, "I don't want this."

"It is your _destiny_."

The tears began openly streaming down Luke's face, as he felt himself slowly being swallowed by the darkness surrounding Vader. He was too weak to resist anymore, and what choice did he have anyway? With Vader as his father, would the Rebel Alliance ever accept him again?

"They would kill you in revenge." Vader answered his thoughts, "Your only place is here, at my side."

In that moment, Luke made his choice. He let go off the last hold he had, and allowed the sea around him to swallow his being. Vader sensed his surrender, "Your first lesson, my son, will be to use the force to be rid of that binder."

"I don't know how." Luke mumbled miserably.

"You will learn." Vader told him firmly, "Unleash the anger you have within you, and let it be your tool."

Luke felt all the hurts within him, and all the things he hated. There was one source he hated more than any other.

His father.

All the anger and hatred that had built up against Vader rose in his mind like a surge of water, which crashed against the mental dams he had erected to quell such feelings. Now he released the floodgates, and aimed the angry stream at the task at hand.

The binder immediately fell from his wrist, and he felt the approval of Vader at his strength. And something else... Was it hurt? If Vader had expected Luke to feel anything but hate towards him, he was terribly mistaken. Luke would never love his father again.

"We shall train tomorrow, young one." Vader told him in a monotone, rising, "Collect your strength until then."

Luke made no reply – he was too busy destroying all the dreams of his father that remained in his mind. He hated every single one of them with a passion. For many minutes, he burned them all from his mind.

Then a voice broke the silence. "Luke, you must calm down. Control yourself!" Luke turned to see Ben standing before him, his hands raised in a soothing motion.

"You!" Luke shrieked, rising from his bed, using the dark energy to give him strength, "_You_ _lied to me!_"

The pain his words caused Ben were evident, even in the lines of the phantom face, "Oh Luke, my dearest child, I didn't mean to lie. I wanted to protect you! What I told you was the truth... from a certain point of view."

"A certain point of view! You consider telling me Vader killed my father even remotely resembles the truth!" Luke accused, pointing a finger at Ben's phantom.

"It was true, Luke." Ben told him in the calmest voice he could muster, "When your father fell to the darkside, he ceased to be Anakin Skywalker. All that remains is the dark monster of Vader, who kills without a second thought. He is _not_ your father."

"Well guess what Ben," Luke retaliated, straining to keep his voice from breaking, "Vader doesn't see things according to your view. He wants me to rule the galaxy with him, and what can I do? I'm the son of evil!"

"Luke..."

"No! You _lied_ to me Ben. It's too late for me, and it's certainly too late for you!" Luke told him bitterly.

"I have failed you, Luke. I have failed you." Ben murmured, dropping his head into his hands.

"I hate you!" Luke shouted in desperation, sinking down to his bed cloaked in misery.

"You were like my son, Luke. I loved you!" Ben responded in anguish, "And I still love you. It's not too late for you, you must resist –"

"Don't lecture me, Obi-Wan!" Luke cut in, "Just...leave me to my fate." His voice dropped to a whisper.

"I will never abandon you, Luke." Obi Wan told him, his voice close to breaking. There was silence in the room, and when Luke looked up at last, Obi Wan was gone. Finally he was alone in the darkness.

The tears that he had tried to hold back came streaming down his face uncontrollably, and such great sobs racked his body that he could hardly draw breath. He cried until he had no more tears left to shed, and then all he could do was stare numbly at the wall, wishing with all his might that Vader's saber had killed him.

Had Vader ever been good in reality? Luke remembered his visions of his father long ago as Anakin Skywalker, "Vader could never have done that." Luke announced to the silence of the room, "It was all...a lie."

"A lie."

Luke closed his eyes wearily, and sleep came as a welcome friend. He longed for oblivion, or at least to live for a brief time far away from reality. Yet the force had other plans in mind. A vision rose again to his mind. No, no! Despite his protests, the figures taking shape continued. There was Anakin Skywalker, charging at a tall Jedi with a purple blade in his hands, before he could bring down the blade on an older man who lay on the ground before him. Was that the emperor!

In one swift motion, Anakin severed the hand from the other Jedi, who was hit by a wave of lightning from the hands of the older man. The Jedi reeled back, and toppled out the window. Luke shivered. It was certainly the emperor.

"What have I done?" Anakin asked in despair, turning to the emperor.

"You are fulfilling your destiny, Anakin. Become my apprentice. Learn to use the dark side of the Force." the other told him, in a deep voice that screamed power.

" I will do whatever you ask. Just help me save Padme's life." Anakin answered weakly, trembling.

"To cheat death is a power only one has achieved, but if we work together, I know we can discover the secret." the emperor announced.

"I pledge myself to your teachings. To the ways of the Sith." Anakin said with resignation.

"Good. Good. The Force is strong with you. A powerful Sith you will become. Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth... Vader."

"Thank you...my Master." Anakin replied with the same anguish that tugged at Luke's heart.

"Lord Vader... rise!"

Then the scene changed again, to a dark and fiery world. The alternating surges of heat and cold chased each other up Luke's spine, and sent him shivering. "You're a good person, don't do this." His mother's voice broke into his mind. The view shifted and rested on her, obviously pregnant, speaking to Anakin.

"I'm doing this for you, to protect you." Anakin told her fervently.

In response, his mother broke down into tears, "Anakin... You're breaking my heart. You're going down a path I can't follow!"

"Because of Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked bitterly.

The tears continued to stream down his mother's face, "Because of what you've done, what you plan to do. Stop. Stop now. Come back!" As she saw Anakin's eyes drift away, she shouted, "I love you!" The heartfelt sincerity of her words pierced Luke's heart.

At that moment, however, Anakin had spotted Obi Wan walked down the ramp of a nearby ship, "Liar!" he shrieked.

"No!" Padme screamed.

Yet Anakin was too far gone, and like Luke, he turned on those closest to him, "You're with him! You brought him here to kill me!"

"No!" his mother gasped, clutching her throat as Anakin choked her.

"Let her go, Anakin!... Let her go." Obi Wan commanded firmly.

At last Anakin did so, and turned to glare at Obi Wan with utter hatred, "You turned her against me!"

Obi Wan nearly spat out the words, "You have done that yourself."

"You will not take her from me!" Anakin snarled.

"Your anger and your lust for power have already done that... You have allowed this dark lord to twist your mind until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy." Anakin's former teacher remonstrated.

"Don't lecture me Obi-Wan. I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the dark side as you do... I have peace, freedom and justice to my new Empire."

"Your new Empire!" Obi Wan said with scorn.  
"Don't make me kill you." Anakin threatened in a low voice.

In the most reasonable voice he could muster, Obi Wan answered, "Anakin... My allegiance is to the republic, to democracy!

The hate lit Anakin's eyes, "If you're not with me, then you are my enemy."

"Only the Sith deal in absolutes." Obi Wan pulled out his lightsaber, "I will do what I must."

"You will try." Anakin retorted. The two circled, and then charged each other. The fight showed such incredible skill, Luke would have enjoyed the spectacle had he not been breathless at seeing two people who had influenced him so much fighting to the death. If their sabers didn't kill each other, the terrain certainly would. Great waves of magma washed up and threaten to cover them, as they moved around the lava flow in a deadly dance.

At last Obi Wan left up to a high bank, while Anakin was left floating on a block that rose above the lava flow. He glared defiantly at Obi Wan.

"It's over Anakin! I have the high ground!" Obi Wan announced.

The darkness that had swallowed Anakin brought with it great pride, "You underestimate my **power**!"

"Don't try it..." Obi Wan cautioned with serious concern.

Yet Anakin did, and Luke gasped in horror as Obi Wan's blade slashed forward and stroke his father's legs, completely severing them. Suddenly, he was feeling his father's pain eating away at his own legs.

"You were the chosen one! It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them! You were to bring balance to the force, not leave it in darkness!" Obi Wan screeched in his own anguish at seeing his former apprentice hewn down.

"I hate you!" Anakin screamed with all his passion, as the flames licked at his flesh. Luke cried out as he felt the intense pain, too great to bear.

"You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you." Obi Wan answered, with pain crossing his face.

He picked up Anakin's lightsaber, and walked back miserably to the ship, where his mother was hovering on the edge of unconsciousness. Obi Wan tended to her until she passed out, and Obi Wan covered his head with his arms, "I have failed you, Anakin. I have failed you." He sobbed again and again, and tears streamed down his face.

Beyond his control, Luke's vision shifted back to the fiery planet, and he felt another surge of his father's pain, mingled with love, despair, hate, anguish, grief, and confusion. Then a cold sensation drove into his spine, and the emperor appeared to claim Anakin – his father.

Strange machines placed mechanical limbs on his burned flesh, and slowly the Anakin Luke had come to know disappeared into the more familiar black suit.

"Lord Vader, can you hear me?" the emperor called.

"Yes, master." The voice Luke had come to hate was the one that now arose from his father. "Where is Padmé? Is she safe? Is she all right?" he asked, the strong mechanical voice filled with strange weakness.

"It seems in your anger, you killed her." The emperor answered quietly, his voice nearly a taunt.

"I? I couldn't have! She was alive! I felt her!" Anakin's voice became more and more desperate and angry. Things flew about the room, and glass shattered at his rage.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Luke snapped out of his vision and found himself jumping to his feet, echoing his father's scream, "Nooooooooooooo!"

Slowly, his breath returned to normal, and he let his eyes shift around the room, to bring himself back to reality. He let the calm flood into his mind that had previously abandoned him.

His...father...had been Anakin Skywalker. The man he knew as Vader was suddenly reconciled to the image of Anakin. His father's intense pain and emotions were still fresh and crisp in his mind. He winced in memory.

Yet he could now understand Vader a little more. His fall became...more human. It was a fall that Luke himself had nearly undertaken with the same despair. No, Luke thought, it would not be so.

Now he had a purpose, and a reason to fight to remain with the lightside.

He would bring back his father.


	5. Chapter 5 Saviour?

Chapter 5 – Saviour?

Luke waited nervously the next day for Vader to come, as his captor had promised. The emotion arose not from worry of what Vader might do to him, but from the task he had set for himself. Deciding to redeem the galaxy's epitome of evil was a Herculean feat Luke didn't feel up to.

'But he's my father.' Luke told himself, with such emotion he felt a knot form in his throat. Perhaps sharing in Anakin's pain had brought about the change in him. Perhaps it was realizing how easily it was to fall, and what a quiet thing it was. While inside, the emotions had tossed more turbulently than the sea in Anakin's troubled heart, to the world he had appeared as a cold and heartless man.

Perhaps that was still the case with Vader. '_There is still good in him_.'

The door opened with a wiz, and Luke's gaze snapped to the open door. Showtime. He made sure that his mind was perfectly calm, and did his best to radiate the peace to his father.

Vader paused in the doorway, obviously feeling the sudden change. He inclined his head at his son slightly, perhaps in respect for his son's strength. "Come with me."

"Yes...father." Luke answered, his voice bearing no hate for that last emotion charged word.

"So...you have accepted the truth." Vader announced.

"I have accepted the truth that you were once Anakin Skywalker, my father." Luke replied, and paused, adding in a whisper, "_And that you could be again_."

Vader spun around and backhanded Luke, sending him flying to the ground from the strength of the blow. Stars appeared before Luke's dazed eyes, as he tried to stop the world from spinning.

"Do not **dare **to say so again." Vader snapped, "I am Darth Vader. Anakin Skywalker is dead, as will you be if you do not accept your fate."

Luke got up slowly, feeling a stream of blood trickling down from his lip. He nodded in acknowledgement, and dropped his eyes to the floor. Vader grabbed his arm painfully, and pulled him down the hallway.

Luke found himself taken to the same training room he had been in the previous day. "I will not fight you." Luke told him firmly, fixing his gaze upon the black mask.

"I do not expect you too." Vader hissed, "Your injury is not fully healed." Vader called a transparent box to his hands, and passed it to Luke.

"What is it?" Luke asked suspiciously, glancing at the box being held out to him.

"A training box – I _suggest_ you take it." The tall giant threatened.

Luke felt ever more intimidated by the daunting height of the figure before him. Nevertheless, he gathered his strength. "No." he answered defiantly, "You're not training me."

"This is a simple exercise for four year old children," Vader hissed, "It is not a step towards the dark side, Jedi."

Luke crossed his arms firmly, giving no response to Vader. There might not be anything dark about the feat Vader wanted him to perform, but he preferred to remain as uncooperative as possible. Suddenly, the intense pain in his mind he had felt on the planet below washed over him again like a wave, sweeping him away. Luke collapsed to the floor in agony with a hard thud. The pain stopped, and Luke gasped hard for breath.

"You should reconsider." Vader said mockingly. Luke could only nod. He took the box carefully in his hands, observing it. Inside was some sort of...sand mixture, but he found himself too exhausted to care.

"I want you to stretch out through the force to create shapes inside the box." The deep voice echoed in the room.

Swallowing and closing his eyes, Luke attempted the requested task, feeling little beads of sweat break out over his forehead. 'Come on Luke!' he told himself.

Opening his eyes, Luke saw a very rough figure of his T-16 suspended in the box before him.

Behind the mask, Vader made a noise that almost sounded like a chuckle, "I would have been content with a triangle."

At that, Luke nearly smiled, "I guess this is one over-achieving four year old."

"Did you fly that ship through Beggar's Canyon?" Vader queried.

"Why...yes," Luke answered hesitantly, "I used to shoot wamp rats blasting through the canyon with my friends... How ..how did you know about it?"

"I have flown through the canyon myself," Vader answered, almost demonstrating an expression in his voice other than hostility – almost. "I...have been to Tantoine before."

Luke's eyes lit up at the comment. So his father actually knew about his home planet! "What were you doing on that dustball of a planet?"

Vader leaned backwards, his head tilting up in thought, "It...was my homeplanet... I spent all my time there either racing, or dreaming about a way to leave."

"I know the feeling," Luke replied, hesitant at Vader's sudden opening up, "Did...you meet Padme there?"

The anger that surged through the room at that name sent shivers down Luke's spine, and he knew he'd chosen the wrong question to ask. The pain of the dark side energy rushing at him impressed into Luke's mind.

"Did _Ben_ tell you her name?" Vader asked icily.

Luke tried to control the shuddering that had begun to seize control of him, "No."

"_Where did you hear it_?" Vader snapped, striding forcefully towards Luke, who was still seated on the floor where he had fallen. Luke jumped to his feet, seeing his father come bearing down upon him.

"I...they...U..Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru told me." Luke fumbled, backing up until he felt himself collide with a wall behind him.

"Don't lie to me child!" Vader roared, his hand shooting out for Luke's throat. Luke gasped out in pain and shock as he felt his body rise above the floor, feet dangling.

"I...ca-...st-..." Luke gasped out unable to form any words as the steel like hand closed around his throat. He summoned all his strength to him for one effort, "F...father, stop!"

The hand around his throat suddenly let go, and Luke crumpled to the floor, gasping for breath with all his might, putting his hands around his screaming throat.

Across from him, Vader's breathing matched his own. The giant had turned his back on Luke, and his breath came only in large and heavy gasps. The normally solid outline was heaving under the violent contractions coursing through Vader's shoulders.

"How could you hate her?" Luke finally managed to rasp, "She was a living angel!"

"She...was." he whispered back, "And _he_ took her away from me. Took _you_ away from me."

Vader waved his hand, and on cue two stormtroopers walked into the room, "See that my son is taken back to his room." Vader ordered, regaining control over his voice.

The word "son" must have translated in the stormtroopers' brains as "be gentle." As carefully as stormtroopers could manage, they wrapped their hands around Luke's arms and pulled him to his feet. His vision swam as he was brought so quickly to a standing position, but they steadied him and led him back down the hall to his room.

Luke threw himself down onto his bed, exhaustion and pain clawing at his mind. His throat was raw...thanks to his father. A chagrinned smile spread across his face, 'Did you think it would be easy, stupid?'

'I'd just hopped for a father who wouldn't strangle me.' Another voice answered.

'You're there to save him.' His mind countered.

'_And who will save me?'_

A little later, the door to his room opened, and a young girl walked in, dressed as what must have been a maid. At the door, two stormtroopers made their presence evident.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked raspily, surprising himself by the weakness of his voice. His eyes rested on her figure, the first person that had failed to show hostility towards him since he crashed.

"Even Rebels need to eat," she answered evenly, placing the trap in her hands on a table in the room.

"How about drink?" Luke asked hopefully, not able to concentrate on his stomach over his sore throat.

"This should help." She placed a flask on the table, eyeing Luke's neck like the plague. Luke frowned, following her gaze and wondering what had caught her attention.

"If you need anything, press this button for service." She told him, handing Luke a small electronic pad.

"Thanks." He muttered. 'Maybe Dad's not entirely without a heart.'

Luke rose and inspected the tray, and was pleased to discover foods that were both familiar and pleasing to him. The flask contained a sweet liquid that soothed his sore throat immensely. After having his fill, Luke remembered the odd way the maid had stared at him. He scanned the room, and found that there was indeed a mirror in it. Pacing over, he glanced at his reflection, and saw what the girl had spotted.

Dark purple bruises were spilling over his throat in the shape of Vader's hands. "Lovely' Luke thought, touching the marks gingerly. The name of his mother had aroused such depths of wrath in Vader, Luke could not understand where they had emerged from.

"_How could you hate her? She was a living ange!"  
_

"_She...was... And **he** took her away from me. Took **you** away from me."_

_He... Luke thought back to his visions. "I don't want to hear any more about Obi-Wan. The Jedi turned against me. Don't you turn against me."_

_"Anakin... You're breaking my heart. You're going down a path I can't follow!"_

"Because of Obi-Wan?" 

Luke closed his eyes wearily, 'Ben. Ben... He blames you; how can I show him the truth? When will you tell me everything?"

Only silence answered Luke's call.

'Luke...' a new voice called.

Luke recoiled, recognizing the presence as his father's. Vader could not know about Ben!

'Let me be...' Luke moaned. Please don't find out about Ben.

'Let the dead stay dead.' Vader's voice urged him, 'Do not chase after memories.'

'Don't underestimate the force.' Luke answered.

'The force cannot conquer death.' His father answered bitterly, 'Sleep, my son. You'll need it. Tomorrow, I want to know who told you about your mother.'

The link was broken off, leaving Luke alone with his thoughts. He didn't want to reveal his visions to his father, not yet at least. His day tomorrow would not be pleasant...

_And who will save me?_


	6. Chapter 6 Behind that Mask

_Waves of pain, washing over him. Burning… The smell of charred flesh._

_Fire. Smoke. His lungs contracting violently for air. Gasping.  
__  
Flames, everywhere. The pain.  
_

_His legs - gone. His best friend – gone. His angel – gone. His child – gone._

Nothing left but pain.

_It would eat him alive… consume his body. _

Flames everywhere.

_Darkness surrounding. Despair. Agony. Anger… Hate._

_All lost. All but pain.  
_

_A figure, above the smoke. Dark and withered. Coming to claim him._

_Darkness. _

A hand, reaching out to him, shaking his burnt shoulder. He screamed in pain. Agony.

_"_Luke! Luke! Come back."

Whose….whose voice was calling him? He focused on it, past the overwhelming pain. Like an anchor, he reached out to grab it, to save himself from insanity.

"Focus on me Luke. Come back. You're safe, with me."

Safe… The grip on his shoulder was no longer painful. It encompassed him, protected him. He closed his eyes, feeling another reach out and soothe his mind. Relaxing, Luke calmed his violent breathing, and brought himself back to reality, away from the darkness of his dreams.

"What did you dream, child?"

Luke glanced up, and saw the black mask starring down at him. The hands around his shoulders were covered in leather. He tried to jerk back, away from the touch, but Vader seemed disinclined to let him go. "Fire." Luke mumbled, "A fire you know well."

Luke felt Vader stretching out and enter his mind briefly, then hiss angrily. "That is something you should not have seen." He pulled away quickly, standing up and turning his back on Luke.

Slowly, Luke sat up and gazed at him, wondering what was going on in that complex mind, "It was a vision the force gave me. There was a reason."

"You will learn, Luke, that most things in life have no reason. There is no benevolent force that guides everything. Only pain will come from this vision." Vader told him.

"Not only pain," Luke reasoned, "I saw what you went through, I lived it. That's something no one else will understand."

"I do not need to be understood!" Vader snapped, "I am far more concerned why you dreamed one of my memories. It must not happen again."

There was silence in the room for a minute, "Where did you learn your mother's name?" Vader asked finally, suspicion in his voice.

Luke glanced away quickly, closing his eyes and raising his shields. "It isn't important."

"I will know child." Vader answered firmly. He paced over to where Luke sat, and his hand reached out, with both firmness and gentleness, to tilt Luke's head upwards toward himself. "Did you dream about her too?"

Luke winced at the bitterness in his father's voice, "I…have dreamt about many things …father."

His father let out his breath in frustration. Obviously, he did not like others knowing his personal memories any more than Luke. Luke stood up and faced him as well as he could from his smaller height, "I saw it all father. I saw you and mother grow closer to each other through the years. I **saw** how you were ripped apart."

"By Obi-Wan." Vader growled, "He made me kill my own wife."

Luke shook his head firmly, "You didn't kill Padme." Vader's head snapped towards him.

"I…didn't?" For the first time ever, Vader spoke to Luke with uncertainty in his voice. Suddenly, a glimmer of Anakin shone through.

Luke opened his mind willingly to Vader, and beckoned him to enter. Hesitantly, his father did, and Luke drew him into the vision of what occurred after his fateful duel.

_"You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you."_

_Obi-wan, back at the ship… Padme lying down, alive…entering unconsciousness…_

Vader tried to pull away as Luke sensed fresh pain wash over him, seeing again his beloved wife drifting closer to the death that would claim her. 'Not yet' Luke sent, feeling his father resisting, but he was in control, holding his father fast in his mental grip. There was more for Vader to see.

_Obi-Wan covering his head with his arms… Finding a corner of the ship – sobbing.  
_  
_"I have failed you, Anakin. I have failed you."_

_Tears running down his face…_

All at once, Vader broke away from Luke's hold on him, breathing hard. He swayed unsteadily on his feet, and Luke reached out to keep him from falling over.

Luke extended his senses as far as he could, pushing them to the limit to reach out and feel what Vader felt. He had to know, he had to find the right words to say in so volatile a moment. Here his father was open before him, if only he could be strong enough to show him the truth!

"Everything **does** happen for a reason father. I have been shown these visions to help you - to show you the truth. Good can still come from all this pain and suffering, if only you will let it." Luke urged.

Hedrew closer to Vader, for the first time in his life unafraid of the proximity. His careful touch on his father's arm strengthened and he projected towards him all the comfort and peace he could muster, "You did not kill her, Anakin." Luke said in little more than a whisper, "Let go of your guilt."

"I cannot." Vader rasped in reply, "I…" His head hung lung, as his breathing became more and more erratic as his machines fought to resume their mechanical precision, "I cannot be saved after what I have done. This is my hell."

With a great heave, he was again on his feet, pushing Luke away. While before his mind lay open to Luke, he fiercely withdrew from their contact, both mental and physical. "You are my son," he growled, "You belong to me. This is your fate."

Vader turned and left the room is a quick stride, as if departing from the very gates of Erebus with demons on his tail. Luke was tempted to feel despair, and grief, over coming so close to bringing Anakin out of his prison, yet he was also in awe.

For a few brief and fleeting moments, he had seen the inner soul of the man he called father, and what horrors tormented him. And he had seen a glimmer of light…

And a voice in his head…_ "There is good in him…I know there is still…"_

'What games do you play, in your hours alone, my father? Whatdarkness conceals AnakinSkywalker,behind that mask?'

Many hours passed before a new face appeared at his door – a hardened older man with several scars at odd angles across his face. Though.. not quite so old as Luke first thought. He was merely battle hardened. His uniform was dark and fitted, but lacked the usual shows of rank. Then again, Luke did not expect his father's officers to be quite ordinary, nor soft in the face.

'Perhaps I'll look like that after long enough with Vader'

Before Luke could ask any questions, the man spoke, "I'm the personal aide towards Darth Vader. You are to come with me, Skywalker, to Lord Vader's shuttle." The voice was clipped, but not altogether unpleasant. It lacked any sympathy, but displayed no agression.

Was his father so afraid to see him again, that he sent an aide in his place? Was he to have a chance to show him the truth again? "Where is the shuttle going?" Luke asked, studying the man before him, who was not in the least disturbed by his scrutiny.

Yet with his question, something flickered before the man's face for a moment – a shadow behind his eyes, where the light of the room was paled with what thoughts lived within. But that was only for a moment.

"Come." he said again, more forcefully this time, and Luke complied silently, interested to learn what means his mysterious father was trying now. Escape was not so pressing a thing, when he was faced with such an awesome opportunity. They could never be a family, his father and he, but they could be whole, without the darkness that was Vader. With a heavily armed stormtrooper escort in the hall, he was marched out to the hanger, and whatever fate Vader had planned for him.

A/N. Sorry for the long wait, and the shortness of the chapter! I'm just running out the door now to visit my grandmother in the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7 Shadows of the Past

_A/N: It never rains, it pours. Here I've managed to within twelve hours, and I'm working on chaptereight already._

Thanks for the concern about my grandmother. She's currently in the hospital, dying from cancer. Even in what may well be her last days, she remains an inspiration and a blessing to all, with her positive outlook and ready smile.

_Be forwarned that this chapter contains scenes of violence that might be a bit disturbing for some. _

**Chapter 7 - Shadows of the Past**

Luke tried to see the humour in the situation, but it was a rather difficult task. If he focused hard enough, the dark colours of the hallway seemed ridiculously over-serious, the bulkiness of the stormtroopers' armour impractical, and the measured gait of the Imperial officer ludicrous. Of course, then reality set in, and the weapons in the stormtroopers' hands, the hardness of the aide's face, and the uncertainty of his fate made him step forward a little less steadily. Luke gulped.

"Where's Vader?" he asked, breaking the monotonous sound of boots upon metal. He'd been tempted to call Vader father, but then perhaps the aide didn't know Vader was his father, and he realized how awkward that might be.

"None of your business, rebel." the aide said curtly, not bothering to look at him.

Fantastic. This would be a long trip, "Well I'm sorry, I just assumed you would know where he is." Luke answered, trying to observe the man while not outwardly appearing to look at him. Perhaps he could be tempted to reveal more.

"You won't bait me that way." the man answered, almost with a chuckle, "Here we are."

And indeed, they had arrived at the hangar, which was, Luke realized, a private hangar. There was an assortment of various ships lined about, some with parts strewn across the floor. Obviously someone enjoyed working on them on a regular basis – someone Luke suspected to be Vader. Perhaps blood was not all they shared. Tinkering on ships would be at least one common interest.

Before Luke could observe the entire hangar, he was hustled inside a ship. A stormtrooper quickly grabbed his hand and cuffed it around the side of the chair he pushed Luke into. With the flight strap placed around him, Luke was rather securely fastened. That was, if he didn't use the force. If it became a necessity, Luke would certainly avail himself of the ability - assuming Vader didn't notice.

Luke focused his attention back on the aide. "Do you have a name?"

"Yes." the man answered placidly, without continuing.

"Do you…want to tell me it?" Luke continued, nodding his head in an exasperated fashion.

"No."

"You're not much of a talker, are you?" Luke queried, annoyed. If Vader had not wanted to deal with him, he'd certainly chosen the right person to take his place – that was, from his perspective.

"I don't mind if you keep talking, if you don't mind that I keep ignoring you."

Luke sighed, rolled his eyes, and leaned back in his seat. He was quiet for a minute, until he felt the shuttle gear up for take-off. At that moment, he felt his father's presence enter the hangar and the shuttle, but he never materialized before Luke. Obviously, he wished to be alone for the trip. Curious, Luke reached out to skim the surface of Vader's consciousness, but was shoved back roughly.

_'Father…'_ he sent silently, but received no response.

The chair vibrated slightly as the shuttle took off, and the vibrations turned into a mild shudder as the craft entered hyperspace. Luke tried reaching out to the mind of Vader's aide, but he was once again shoved back into his own mind. Luke decided to make the best of the situation, and turned his thoughts towards the recent events. He calculated where in the universe the Executor might have been and where he was going. He wondered whether his friends were still safe, and what they were doing in his absence. They were probably horribly worried about his safety. As he thought, his brow folded in concentration, which was only broken by the shuttle shaking as it left hyperspace.

Slowly, he opened his eyes, feeling the shuttle descend. "Lost in thought?" the aide asked, in a friendly enough voice.

"Yes," Luke answered with a yawn.

"Well I wouldn't make a habit of it. There's no reason to actually put those brains to use after years of atrophy." The man answered.

Luke glared, "I see they've been trying to give officers a sense of humour back at the assembly line. Looks like they've failed."

The stormtroopers took the binders off his wrists, and he was hustled out of the shuttle, and into bright light. At first it was so stunning that Luke could not see a thing, but his ears could hear a great roar, like nothing he had ever experienced. It was not the natural roar of water traveling at great speed, but the sounds of…machines…

Speeders, transports… a…speedway? He whirled around and caught sight of lines of ever moving traffic in all directions. Everywhere he looked, there were metal creations rushing past him. He himself was on some sort of huge platform structure, and before him stood an impressive towering building. It looked vaguely familiar, like something he had seen on the holonet.

Mechanical breathing joined the symphony of traffic, and Vader stepped towards Luke briskly, "You may have seen this place before," he declared, "It once was the Jedi Temple, until I brought an end to the hypocrisy of those who thought they were my masters."

"Why have you brought me here?" Luke asked, his voice quivering slightly as he asked the question he did not truly want answered.

"You will see the 'truth' you prize so greatly, young one." Vader answered, striding towards the building. Luke followed hesitantly, aided in his motion by a little prod in the back.

"The exterior of the temple is not as it once was, and the outer rooms have been modified, but the interior is very much preserved." Vader informed him, as if he were giving a tour.

Luke was brought out of his reserve as he walked through the temple, his imagination captured by the remaining signs of the previous inhabitants. Every now and then they came across a fountain or statue that had been defaced and otherwise destroyed, but there was still much to see. Yet as they drew further into the temple, Luke became disturbed. Something was not right.

"You can feel it…" Vader noticed.

"What is it?" Luke asked, breathlessly.

"Shadows of the past." Came the reply, sharp and terse.

Vague images flashed before Luke's eyes, but they were random and quick, with wild colours that produced racing emotions within his heart. Finally realizing they had stopped, Luke looked up, and noticed that they were in a large auditorium room, with chairs lining the walls in a circle. It was fairly dark in the room, and it appeared that all the colour had been sucked out of it, and replaced by unrest and…waves of anger.

Emotions began hitting Luke like great walls, though he knew they were not his own.

Anxiety... relief… horror… fear… pain… _anger_...

More images rose to his mind, and they screamed in their sharpness, though they were like twisted images which hurt his eyes. Shapes and colours took on new dimensions, as they fought against each other for dominance. What noises he could hear were as greatly distorted as his vision. Though his eyes were wide open, the room began to morph and stretch, as time seeming to rip apart and occurrences of the past gushed through the breach to assault his mind. There were children in the room, hiding behind the chairs… They were so real, Luke felt he could have reached out and touched them, and how he would have liked to, for they cowered in fear. Sounds of shouting and gunfire drifting through Luke's ears, but they were so distorted they went from background noise to piercing screams in seconds. The door whizzed open, and Luke turned to see who had come. He sense the fear leave the children partially, and one stepped forward.

"Master Skywalker! There are too many troops! What should we do?" The boy's form refused to remain a steady shape, but he was young, Luke knew. A mere child.

And…there was his father, in the room with him! "Father!" Luke called, as he waited for the tall figure of his father, draped in a cloak from head to toe, to notice him and smile, or at least comfort the child.

Instead, he was hit by fierce emotions like he had never known. Intense fear, with a million jagged edges that bit into his skin and stung his eyes, and anger not yet old and solid, but amorphous as water, and as bitter as acid. Anakin's lightsaber suddenly appeared in his hand….

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Luke screamed from his depths, the sound nearly wrenching his lungs from his body. He leaped forward to place himself between the coming blow, or to hold the arm that bore the sword from crashing down on the blonde head before it. Yet as hard as he tried to race forward, he was no closer to his father. The blade came down and….

Luke screamed again in horror, as the young child was felled by the blade. The others turned their eyes in fear. Some were paralyzed by their emotions, and remained in place, while others tried to charge towards the door, only to be cut down mercilessly by that horrid blade. Tears rolled down Luke's cheeks, as he shouted again and again, "No, no!" Yet his incessant litany did not stop the carnage. He tried to close his eyes, but he found that if he possessed any eyelids, they were as transparent as air. Before him the massacre unfolded in what seemed like ages. The sounds of screams were all around him, buffeting him so that he could barely stand. Each death resounded through the force and cried out to him in agony. Before him, the figure of his father changed to resemble Darth Vader more and more, until every child had been slain, and a dark silhouette walked towards him.

"**This** is who I am, boy." Vader said, nearly shouting, with anger and agony mingled together. "I am **Darth Vader**."

The bodies still lay on the floor, their faces twisted upwards in looks of pure dread. The tears continued to pour down Luke's face, as he made no answer.

There was nothing to say.

Vader walked away from him quickly, and Luke stumbled, nearly collapsing onto the floor. Steady hands reached out and grabbed him before he fell, but they were not gloved with leather. He could not care to look around and see the face of whoever held him, for all that his tear filled eyes could see where the horrors of the room.

The strong grip led him out of the room, and Luke followed numbly, dead to all his senses. The corridors they past through made no impression upon him, nor the transport that took him from the temple. Only when after many steps he was eased back onto something soft did Luke's consciousness register a sensation. Exhausted and worn beyond his limits, he instantly passed from the world of awareness into sleep.

"Sleep without dreams, young one. Sleep without cares." His guide told the exhausted figure, before silently withdrawing.

When Luke awoke the next day, he had no memory of where he was. Then it slowly came back to him, and he started sobbing again, shaking in the depths of his anguish. So buried in grief was he, that it took awhile before Luke realized that the sound of harsh breathing permeated the room. He looked up through those tear soaked eyes, with his unruly blonde hair strewn across them. He looked up and saw the man he called father, and he could not endure the site.

"Leave me!" he screeched, but he knew he could nothing to enforce the command. And Vader knew so as well. He remained perfectly stationary, breathing regularly and rhythmically. Though not a loud noise, it was utterly painful for Luke's ears. "What do you want?" he begged.

"Do you understand now, child, that I am not Anakin Skywalker? Have you abandoned your foolish dreams to bring me back to the light?" Vader asked him forcefully. Luke hugged his pillow and said nothing. "Do you!" Vader thundered.

In response, Luke whipped the pillow at him, and for good measure, used the force to throw every other object that was small enough to make a good projectile in the room. They all fell to the ground before hitting Vader, as if some invisible shield protected him. Luke's breathing was ragged, and he took deep breaths to control it.

He took one last deep breath, and let it out slowly, and turned to look at his father earnestly, "I vow that with every breath and every beat of my heat, I shall live to destroy Darth Vader." Vader hissed, and Luke was unsure if it was in pleasure or anger, "But it was not Anakin Skywalker who killed those children."

"Anakin Skywalker is dead." Vader answered crisply.

Lukelooked at him, forcing himself to meet his stare without cringing, "If I took off that mask and and gazed into your eyes, would they be the eyes of a monster, or my own staring back at me?"

"You are incorrigible." Vader accused.

"I might say the same of you." Luke answered bitterly.

"I would advise you to change your attitude, before you force me to take steps that I do not wish." Vader warned.

_Did you wish **this** on your son?_

"I shall be mediating." Vader finished with a huff, storming out of the room.

"Try some soul-searching while you're at it," Luke shouting at his retreating form, "You might just find one!"

"You were warned, child!" Vader's voice echoed through the hallways, "_You were warned_."


	8. Chapter 8 Confrontations

**Chapter 8**

'Focus on the simple things,' he told himself through clenched teeth, choking back tears that threatened to spill across his cheeks in a great deluge, like a cascade of dew. Breath in, breath out. Breath in – _ohhhh help_….

'_Focus!'_ he insisted again, feeling his tenuous control slip once more, as unbidden images flashed across his eyes one after another in an unruly parade. His mind began to spin dizzily again, as it evaded his control.

'_Breath Skywalker!'_ In. Out. In. Out. He reached up to touch his dizzy forehead with a steadying hand, and felt warm stickiness coating his skin.

"Don't be so stubborn Luke," the dark voice berated him, lacking any hint of emotion or feeling, as if the giant had not just backhanded his only son across the room.

The images continued to dance before his eyes… Children being slaughtered, Jedi being slaughtered, his father hitting him… Luke clammed his eyes shut quickly.

The blow had been enough to seriously shake him, and the added effect of the force which had been thrown against him in his father's anger made even his force senses recoil. "You're such a great dad…" he panted with what breath he had. Luke could feel his father's temper fly from across the room.

"You were warned boy! Don't try to bring weak sentimentality into this. You'll thank me one day for showing you your true power." Vader snapped irritably.

Somehow, that just might be true, Luke mused. His father was showing him his true strengths – and they weren't of the dark side. Endurance, control…even love.

"I already am grateful," he answered thoughtfully, rising slowly to his feet, his chin cast upward in an expression of resolution. He felt the blood trickle slowly down his face, but ignored it.

_That_ response threw Vader off. The giant was, for once, without words, as he stared at Luke (or at least Luke thought he must be staring at him from behind his ever-present mask). At last he shifted slightly.

"I asked you a question boy. Answer it." Vader declared, as he pointed an accusing finger in Luke's direction. As Vader's anger grew and raged, Luke felt the force swirl around him like choppy water after the passing of a large hovercraft. Dad was _not_ happy today.

Yet despite Luke's first hand experience of Vader's wrath, old Skywalker stubbornness was not about to abandon him. He placed his hands on his hips, staring at the tall figure in defiance,

"I have no intention of answering any of your questions, _father_," Luke replied defiantly, his blue eyes fixed firmly on Vader's mask.

"Then you are as foolish as you are obdurate." Vader replied, his voice dangerously low. In a moment he had launched forward and grabbed Luke roughly by both arms. He shook him fiercely, sending stars flashing once again across Luke's dizzy vision, while his fingers crushed him like vices.

"Do not toy with me child. You are _mine_, and no one will annul my claim." Vader spoke, his voice low, dangerous, and possessive.

Luke reached out for the force to try and steady him, but Vader blocked his attempts with all the skill and experience that made him the captor and Luke his prisoner.

"I don't want you prying into my private life," Luke answered wearily, "Isn't it enough that you dominate it presently?"

"I do not wish to _dominate_ you," Vader declared, "I wish things to be the way they should be."

"With me at your side…" Luke finished, "Maybe that's not the way things are meant to be."

Vader's grip on Luke's arms tightened possessively at the suggestion, "Answer me." He ordered Luke firmly, ignoring his last comment.

"This is hardly the time for twenty questions, I…uhhh!" Vader shook Luke again, "Alright!" Luke gasped, "Just let go."

Vader didn't comply, but he did stop shaking Luke, and loosened his grip. Luke took a big breath of air, "There's not much to say…"

"I asked you to tell me of your life. That encompasses over nineteen years. I can hardly belief there's nothing to say." Vader retorted humourously.

Luke glared slightly, but checked himself as he realized that his old man was at last lightening up, even if just slightly. "You already know what planet I came from. I can't say I miss it much. I spent my entire life wanting to leave that dustball." Luke's eyes faded dreamily, as old memories returned. "I kept waiting - hoping - that my father would come for me. It didn't matter whether he was a freighter pilot like I'd been told all my life, or anything else. He would be _my_ father, and that alone would make him awesome."

Luke looked up suddenly, realizing that he had spoken aloud his last remarks. His cheeks flushed ever so slightly, and he automatically glanced at Vader, to see what he father thought of his silly childish ideas. He checked himself once his eyes rested again on that cold, dark armour. Once dreamy blue eyes dropped to the floor in embarrassment.

"Is that enough?" he nearly snapped, feeling exposed.

Ever so gently, Vader removed his hands from Luke's arms. Suddenly, Luke felt a gloved palm softly lift his chin.

"I was unaware of your existence son, or I would have come for you." the giant told him, his tone lacking its usual harshness. Luke's heart leapt first in fright, and then in joy. Was this his father?

But just as soon as the moment began, it was over. Vader dropped his hand, and began pacing before Luke, ideas obviously mulling through his head. After a few minutes, he stopped and faced his son once again.

"Tell me about your life with your guardians," his father asked.

"I lived on the farm with Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru," Luke responded, "They were fairly nice, I guess, as long as you didn't break any rules."

"Did Owen ever hurt you?" Vader shot off quickly, his mood darkening again.  
"Not badly," Luke soothed, feeling the tension in the room increase again.

"How badly?" Vader persisted, unwillingly to let go of the topic.

"Hey, it's my story! Let me tell it how I like." Luke protested.

"Very well, for now," Vader grumbled, his unwillingness to let go of the topic only offset by his eagerness to hear all that Luke had to say.

"You're far too generous," Luke muttered, sighing tiredly. "I uhhh…hung around with my best friend Biggs Darklighter all the time. The two of us used to race Skyhoppers through Beggar's Canyon…. Your Empire killed him."

"I regret the loss, if he was truly a good friend," Vader told him, and Luke noted with surprise that the giant before him was speaking seriously. For his son, even the dark lord could feel regret.

Luke dropped his eyes to the floor tiredly, too exhausted to deal again with the fresh pain of losing his loved ones. "Is that all?"

Vader tilted his head to one side._  
_

"No." For a moment, Luke wondered whether Vader would speak again, but eventually, he continued. "It is...necessary that I undertake a mission for the Emperor." He glanced at Luke, "You will accompany me, as I cannot trust you to remain out of mischief while I am absent."

Luke looked quickly at his father when he heard his last statement, "Wait... it's not just that, is it? You're not just scared that I would run away."

"Even within the Empire, there are factions, my son. You are safest at my side." he answered.

"Do you mean someone in your Empire might actually try to hurt me while you were gone. Who in the universe wants to get on _your_ bad side?" Luke exclaimed.

"You have certainly made the attempt several times," Vader replied with a low chuckle, as he headed towards the door.

"Hey, I'm being serious!" Luke responded, annoyed.

"It's my story, let me tell it how I like, youngling." he answered, as he disappeared out the door.

Luke groaned. No one could ever say his dad didn't have a sense of humour.


End file.
